The heart of an eevee
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: An eevee who was wild saved a girls life and now is her pokemon, along with three new friends and their pokemon, they are going to face many challenges. Summary sucks, story is better
1. Chapter 1

This is my first pokemon fic, so be nice and enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Heart of an Eevee

There was once an eevee who lived happily in the wild, she was free, and didn't have a care in the world. She had never thought that she would become someone's pokemon. From stories she's heard from other's, humans are mean and ruthless and only want pokemon to make them more powerful. So from that day on she said she would never become a slave to a human. One day when she was just relaxing she heard a scream that startled her. She got up and ran towards the scream. When she got to the source, she saw a little human girl being attacked by wild pokemon.

Because she was human, eevee was just going to leave her, but instinct told her to save her, and if there was one thing she knew, alway's follow your instinct. So she ran towards the little girl and attacked the wild pokemon sending them scurrying in fear. Eevee was about to head back to the forest when she heard the girl "please don't go" she said. Eevee looked back at the girl to see she was crying "I have no were to go, and you saved me so please stay with me I don't want to be alone" she said.

Other pokemon told her that humans were bad creatures, but looking into the girl's eyes eevee saw only sadness and lonlyness with a little hope. It was then when eevee decided she would stay with the little girl. So eevee had walked back to the little girl and she looked happy. The girl hugged eevee "thanks, I promise i'll take good care of you and let nothing happen to you, I promise" said the girl. Eevee felt like she could trust his human. She looked at eevee "by the way, my name's Eva" the girl said.

It had been a few day's since eevee had been with Eva and everyday that went by eevee trusted Eva more and more. They had decided to stop at a pokemon center in Sangem town to rest. On the way, they met up with an old man "hello young lady, is this eevee your pokemon" he asked and Eva knodded. He looked at eevee "how long have you had her" he asked "this eevee is a girl" Eva asked and he knodded "i've had eevee about 4 day's now, she saved me from a bunch of wild pokemon" she explained.

The old man smiled "im Professer Rowan, and who might you be" he asked. "im Eva" she replied "alright Eva, how about you come with me to my lab" he said and Eva agreed. Eevee studied the professer and like the girl he looked kind and not mean ' maby all those pokemon who said bad stuff about human's had bad trainers ' she thought. As they walked to the lab Professor Rowan explained to Eva that he wanted her to help him with recording pokemon in a pokedex, she agreed and when they reached the lab he gave her five pokeballs.

Eva decided to leave eevee outside it's pokeball, and so they started there journey together as life long partners. As they walked a houndour ran out of the bushes.

Eevee's POV

Eva turned to me "can you help me catch houndour" she asked and I knodded. So I attacked him and he dodged my tackle. He was going to attacked me from behind, but used sand attacked and threw him off guard. While he tried to get the sand out of his eye's, I used quick attacked landing a direct hit. Eva threw a pokeball at the houndour and it wiggled abit, but eventually it stopped. Eva picked up the pokeball "well, we did it eevee, we caught our first pokemon" she said "yeah" I replied.

Eva decided to enter gym battles and take on the pokemon league. The first gym leader was Roark, so Eva wanted to catch a grass or water type, since he uses rock types. So when we came across a mudkip, she asked me to battle since houndour was a fire type. So I used my quick attack and landed the first blow, but the mudkip got back up. It had shot a water gun at me and it was so fast that I didn't have enough time to react and it hit me "eevee" Eva called out worried.

I got back up ready to fight "now, use shadow ball" Eva said and I shot a giant black lump towards mudkip and hit it. IT was a direct hit so I knocked it out "go pokeball" Eva said and threw a pokeball at the mudkip. After a few wiggles, it stopped "yes, we caught a mudkip" she said happily. I walked up Eva and she patted me on the head "good job eevee, I caught two pokemon and its all thanks to you" she said.

It felt good when Eva scratched behind my ears, I guess humans aren't so bad after all. We almost reached Jubilife city when a group of people appered "hand over the eevee" the guy said. Eva picked me up and held on to me "no, go find your own eevee, this one is mine" she said. The man frowned "fine, you leave us no choice" he said and took out a pokeball "go, jolteon" he said and threw the pokeball.

A fox pokemon with spiky yellow and white fur appered "jolteon" it said. Jolteon was one of the 7 eevee evolutions, it was a thunder type. It was about to attack Eva, so I jumped out of her arms and countered with a quick attack. I growled at him "leave us alone" I said to the jolteon. He grinned "im only following orders" he said and hit me with a thunderbolt attack. It hurt like crazy, and I could see the fear in Eva's eyes.

I couldn't let them hurt her so I got back up. However I couldn't move, the thunderbolt had paralized me. Eva ran over to me "eevee, are you ok" she asked with tears rolling down her face as she picked me up. The guy laughed "you really think you could beat me that easily with a weak eevee like that" he said. That got me mad, I was not weak, but I was in too much pain to stand, maby I was weak afterall.

Eva shook her head "no, your wrong, this eevee is the best and is far from weak and I will never let you take her from me" she said. No human I have have been told about had said something that nice. Eva really was special, and I had to protect her. Suddenly, there was a huge roar and a dragonite came flying down "Dracolosse, use dragonbreath" someone said. The Dragonite shot blue flames out of its mouth and at the jolteon.

The jolteon fainted on contact "no, not my jolteon" the guy said. A girl came running out of the bushes and ran towards me and Eva "hey, are you alright" she asked. Eva knodded "im more worried about my eevee, she got injured pretty badily" she said looking down at me. The girl pulled something out of her bag "there, this will help make her feel better, but it might sting a little" she said and sprayed the stuff on me. It did sting, but not nearly as bad as the thunderbolt attack "now, we need to get her to a pokemon center" the girl said again.

Jubilife city was in clear sight "were almost there, oh and by the way, my name is Julie" the girl said. Eva looked down at me again and smiled "don't worry eevee, you'll feel better soon" she said. When we got to a pokemon center, nurse joy took me to a room and healed me. Eva was watching the whole time with a worried expression, I was lucky to have her as a trainer.

Nromal POV

Eva sighed "I really hope eevee's going to be ok" she said. Julie smiled "don't worry about it, im sure she'll be fine" she said. The next morning, eevee was all ready to leave "your eevee has a clean bill of health now" Nurse joy said. Eva smiled "thanks so much" she said and picked up eevee "you ready to start our journey" Eva asked "eevee eve" eevee replied. As they were about to head out, they heard someone calling. They turned around to see Julie "I don't want to be pushy or anything, but could I come with you on your jorney" she asked. Eva smiled "of course you can, right eevee" she said "eevee" she replied happily. So Julie joined Eva's adventure, little do they know that they are in for one heck of a ride.

And there's chapter one


	2. Oreburg city and the raticate

Here is my second chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since Julie and Eva started travelling together, and Eva was training like crazy "ok, now eevee, use quick attack on mudkip and mudkip dodge it" she said. Eevee started running to mudkip really fast, and mudkip easily dodged it "now, mudkip use water gun and eevee, use shadow ball" she called again. They kept this up for a while, until the both look exausted "alright guy's good work" Eva said. Julie smiled "your really training hard, aren't you" she asked "yeah, but before I battle Roark, im need to catch a grass type" Eva said.

Eva had called back mudkip "so, what grass type are you going to try to catch" Julie asked. Eva shrugged "I guess the first one I see" she replied. Eevee was happily prancing beside Eva "wow, your eevee sure looks happy" Julie said. Eva looked down at eevee "im glad, I'd hate to see my pokemon upset or anything like that" she replied. Chu, Julie's pikachu was also outside its pokeball and walking beside her. Chu was a female, because her tail had a heart shape (like on diamond, pearl and platinum). Julie also had a meowth named Kyra and a arcanine named Dash along with her dragonite and pikachu.

Suddenly, eevee's ears pearked up "eve" she said and ran ahead "eevee, where are you going" Eva shouted running after eevee. By the time Eva caught up to eevee, she was looking at something. Eva walked up to her "what are you looking at" she asked "eevee eve" eevee said pointing to the right. Eva looked and saw a shroomish "good jod eevee" she said patting her on the head "eevee" she replied. Eva pulled out a pokeball "go, houndour" she called. Houndour appered "houndour" he said. Eva pointed to shroomish "houndour, use flamethrower" she called out.

He shot flames out of his mouth, totally catching the shroomish off guard and the flames engulfed shroomish. The shroomish was still standing however "wow, thats one tough shroomish" Eva said and grinned "perfect for beating Roark" she said. Houndour was waiting for his next command "now, use bite" Eva said. Houndour had run up to shroomish and bit it "shroomish" it yelled. Eva pulled out a pokeball "go, pokeball" she said and threw it at shroomish. The pokeball wiggled a bit, but the stopped "yes, I caught a shroomish" she yelled.

Julie patted her friends shoulder "now your set for the first gym" she said. Eva knodded and picked up the pokeball "yeah I am, good work houndour" she said patting him on the head. He licked her hand "dour" he said happily. Eva called him back "how much further till we reach Oreburg" she asked "another day" Julie replied. It was getting late, so they decided to up camp. They sat around a nice fire "so far, this has been one crazy week" Eva said. Julie knodded in agreement "I know, but it was an awsome one aswell" she added.

eevee was fast asleep beside Eva and she pet her "good night eevee" she said. The next morning they packed up and headed towards Oreburg "if we keep on walking, we'll reach Oreburg by nightfall" Julie said. Eva nodded "alright, lets head out" she said and they started to walk, eevee right by Eva's side. It was the afternoon by the time they took a break "man, all this walking is making my feet sore" Eva groaned. Julie smiled "you get used to it after a while" she replied. They called out all their pokemon to play and get some excersise.

Dragonite was flying around with eevee on its back "eevee eve" she said happily. Eva laughed "are you having fun eevee" she asked. Then, out of no where, a net had snached up dragonite and eevee "who's there, give us back our pokemon" Julie said. There was laughing "wait, I know that laugh" Eva said. The man from a few days ago with the jolteon came out of the bush "hah, now we have your pokemon, and with that eevee, I can finally finish my eeveelution's" he said. Eva looked up at eevee ' I need to do something, but what ' she thought.

Suddenly, a swellow came out of no where and broke the net "What?!" the guy said stunned. Eva caught eevee, while Dragonite flew around. Julie looked around where did that swellow go" she said. Eva also looked around to see that the swellow was gone "I have no idea, but im glad it saved our pokemon" she replied. The guy (who's name is Dan cause im tired of writing the guy) growled "thats the second time my plan was ruined, but mark my words, I will be back" Dan said and disippered. Eva sighed "man, they're just as annoying as team rocket" she said and Julie agreed.

Eevee did the thing with her face pikachu always does whenever something wierd happens on the show. The sun was going down and Oreburg was in sight "yes, finally were here" Eva said happily. As they made their way down the mouontain, they heard a noise. They stopped and listened and eventually heard a whine. Eva looked around and found a tail sticking out of a crack. Eva walked over to the tail to see a raticate. However, this raticate had red fur instead of purple, also known as a shiney pokemon. Its foot was caught in a crack.

Eva saw that the raticate had been there for a while, it didn't look to healthy "don't worry little guy, I'll get you out of there" Eva said and moved the rocks and freed the raticates foot. When she got free, the raticate had fainted due to exaustion. Eva picked her up and Julie looked at her "she's dehydrated, we need to get her to a pokemon center" she said. They had made it into Oreburg within minutes of running. Eva looked down at the raticate in her arms "don't worry, I will save you" she said quietly. They had finally come across a pokemon center and ran inside.

Nurse Joy had taken raticate and brought her into the emergency room. Eva remembered when her eevee had to be rushed into the emergency room, it never gets easy. Eevee was out of her ball and sensed Eva's discomfort, and was worried about her trainer. When she sat down eevee sat on her lap "eevee eve" eevee said trying to relax Eva. She smiled and pat eevee on the head "I remember when you had to be rushed into the emergency room, I was so worried about you" Eva said. Eevee licked Eva "thanks for cheering me up, your the best" Eva said hugging eevee.

Eevee smiled "eve" she replied. After a few more minutes, nurse joy came out smiling "raticate is as good as new" she said. Eva sighed in relief "thats good, may I go see her" she asked and nurse joy knodded. When Eva entered, raticate was fast asleep "im so glad your ok" Eva said quietly to raticate. The next day, raticate was ready to leave, so Eva and Julie brought the raticate to where they found her. Eva placed her down "you can go home now" she said to raticate. Eva and Julie were about to leave when they heard a "raticate". They turned to see that the raticate was following them.

Eva smiled "do you want to come along with us" she asked. Raticate knodded and touched one of Eva's empty pokeballs and was engulfet in the light. Eva smiled "looks like I just caught a raticate" she said happily. Julie smiled "now, what do you say we get ready for your gym challenge" she said. Eva knodded "badge number one, here I come" she said and ran back towards Oreburg, Julie and eevee right on her trail.

Sorry it was rushed, but today is my last day of school before summer holidays, so I needed to get this chapter done with. I will update when school starts again, which is in september. Till then, cya and have a great summer^^.


	3. A win in Oregurg and trouble in Eterna

Here is chapter three, things are getting tense.

It was finally the day when Eva was having her gym battle. She had trained for two days and was confident about winning. She was going to use her mudkip, eevee, and shroomish. Eva stood infront of the Oreburg gum "well, this is it" she said a little nervous. Julie patted her friend on the shoulder "your going to do fine" she said. The doors had opened and Roark walked out "are you here to challenge me" he asked. Eva nodded "yeah, I am" she replied. He smiled "then follow me into the arena" he said and led the two girls to the battle field.

Julie sat down on the bleachers and Eva stood infront of where they normally stand in a battle. A referee stood at the side "the challenger is facing Roark, the gym leader. Onlt the challenger may switch out pokemon, the one who has all three pokemon knocked out loses, begin" he expained. Roark took out a pokeball "go, onix" he said and threw the ball into the air. A giant rock snake popped out. Eva threw a pokeball of her own "go, shroomish" she called. The mushroom pokemon popped out and the battle started. Roark started off by using screech "dodge and use stunspore" Eva said.

Shroomish just bearly dodged the attack and sent yellow spores out at onix. Onix was able to dodge it, however "ok, use absorb" Eva called again. Roark countered "use slam" he said, the giant snake threw it's body at shroomish. It hit shroomish, dealing alot of damage. However, shroomishe's ability had poisoned onix. Shroomish got back up, but it looked tired "alright, take a break" Eva said calling the mushroom pokemon back. Onix was in pain cause of the poison status "go, mudkip" Eva said throwing another pokeball. The mudfish pokemon looked ready for battle.

Eva new she had a somewhat advantage with onix being poisoned "use water gun" she said. Mudkip shot a stream of ater out at onix, landing a direct hit. The pain from the poison and the water attack had knocked onix out. The referee raised a flag "onix is defeted, mudkip is the winner" he said. I grinned "good job" Julia yelled from the sidelines. Roark called onix back and took out another pokeball. A dinosaur pokemon appered "rampardos" it said. Eva frowned, rampardos was a really tough pokemon to beat, but she had to, for the mine badge.

Sensing his trainer's discomfort, mudkip turned to Eva and nodded his head, reasuring her he'll be fine. Eva smiled "alright, mudkip, use dig" she said. Mudkip dug into the soft ground, hiding himself. Roark smirked "sense where mudkip will attack and use head smash" he commanded. Rampardos closed it's eyes and concentrated. Just as mudkip was about to attack, he was hit with rampardos's attack. Mudkip shook off the attack "I must say, you've trained that mudkip really well" Roark said, impressed. I grinned "thanks, now use water gun" Eva said.

Rampardos dodged the water attack "use it one more time" Eva called again. Mudkip kept this up until he finally landed a hit on the rock fossil. It did some damage, but rampardos still looked ready to go. They had been battling for a while and both pokemon looked exaughsted. Eva knew she had to finish the battle "alright, mudkip use your aqua jet attack" she called out. Roark was taken by surprize, mudkip's don't learn that move. The attack hit rampardos again and it fainted "rampardos in unable to battle, mudkip is the winner" the ref called again.

Roark called his pokemon back "you put up a great fight" he said and took out his final pokeball. Eva also called mudkip back "you were amazing" she said to the mudfish "your mudkip really one of a kind" Roark said. I looked at him "what do you mean" she asked "mudkip normally can't learn aqua jet, but your's knows it, so i'd say you have a rare pokemon with you" he expalined. She looked at mudkip's pokeball, was mudkip really that rare. Roark was down to his last pokemon, a geodude. Eva called out her eevee, she looked happy be in a battle.

Roark was surprized that Eva chose a normal type to battle a rock type, but he wasn't going to let his guard down like he did with Paul (remember that episode). She knew she had the advantage, but she also wasn't going to let her guard down. Eva said the first move "use shadow ball" she said. Eevee shot a black lump at geodude and it hit. Geodude still looked full of energy. Roark went next "use rock polish" he commanded. Geodude curled into a ball and polished itself, making it become faster. Eevee the used her quick attack, but geodude easily dodged it.

Eva frowned, now that geodude used rock polish it was just as fast as eevee. Eevee kept throwing out shadow balls at the geodude, but not one of them hit. Eva saw that eevee was getting tired "concentrate and then use shadow ball once more" Eva called out. So eevee closed her eyes and focused. Eevee had focused on geodude and fired another shadow ball and this time, it hit. The geodude fainted "eevee is the winner, the victory goes to the challenger" called the referee. Eva's eye's widened "we-we did it" she said, amazed.

Eevee jumped into her arms "we did it eevee, we won our first badge" Eva said happily. Eevee smiled at her trainer "eevee" she replied. Julie walked up to Eva and smiled "that was an amazing match Eva, im proud of you" she said. Roark walked up to Eva and the others "your friend is right, you battled great" he said. He pulled something out of his pocket, a case of some sort. Roark handed it to Eva and she looked insde. There was a coal badge inside "this is for winning, you deserve it" Roark said. Eva took it out "thanks so much" she said happily.

That night in the pokemon center, Eva handed her pokemon over to Nurse Joy to heal them. Eva was still looking at her new badge "im one step further towards entering the Sinnoh Leauge" she said to Julie. The next gym was in Enterna City, and the gym specialized in grass type pokemon. Eva was going to use houndour, raticate, and eevee to battle Gardenia the Eterna gym leader. Nurse Joy walked towards Eva "your pokemon are all healed and ready to go" she said. Eva smiled "thanks so much Nurse Joy" she replied.

Nurse Joy wasn't done talking yet "I see you have an eevee" she said. Eva nodded "well, your going through Eterna forest and in the forest there is a mossy rock, that rock will make an eevee evolve into a leafeon if it battles" she expalined. Eva understood "thanks for telling me that" she replied and Nurse Joy walked back to the desk. Julie looked towards Eva "so, are you going to evolved your eevee into a leafeon" she asked. Eva shrugged "im leaving the decison up to eevee" she replied again. The next morning, Eva released her pokemon out of their balls to let them get some fresh air.

She turned towards eevee "I need to ask you something" Eva said. Eevee walked up to her,ready to listen "we are going into Enerna forest and there is a mossy rock there" she said. Eevee nodded, wanting her to continue "well, if you battle in the forest you will evolve into a leafeon" Eva finished. Eeevee understood, but she was not ready to evlove yet, so she shook her head. Eva smiled "you don't want to evolve then" she said and eevee nodded her head again. Eva pat eevee on the head "good, cause im not ready for you to evolve yet anyways" she replied.

After a few hours of resting up the team stood onfront of Eterna forest. Eva pulled out eevee's pokeball "is it alright if I keep you inside the ball, just until we get out of the forest" she asked. Eevee smiled "vee" she said and jumped into her ball. Julie looked at Eva "did you want to evolve your eevee" she asked. Eva shook her head "no I didn't, I love eevee just the way she is and when she wants to evolve, then I'll be ready, and im letting her pick the evolution she wants" she explained. Julie smiled "your a great pokemon trainer Eva, you know that" she said.

Eva smiled "I just want what's best for my pokemon" she finished. As they walked through the forest the knew something was wrong. It was to quiet and not many pokemon around. Eva looked around "I have a bad feeling" she said "so do I" Julie agreed. It wasn't long before the girs found out why the forest was so deserted. There, in the middle of the forest was a group of vivious looking pokemon. There were houndoom's, mightyena's absol's and arcanine's. Eva gasped "what are these pokemon doing here" she asked "I have no idea" Julie said, equally shocked.

Suddenly, someone had walked up to the canine group "alright, now find that mangey zangoose and bring her back here alive, we need her for the exparaments" he said and the dog pokemon went off in different directions. Eva growled "I can't believe that those people would use pokemon for exparamenting on, it makes me so mad" she said. Julie pulled out a pokeball and threw it. Her dragonite appered "I want you to search for a zangoose and when you find her, calm her down and bring her to us" she said. He nodded and flew off "now, lets hope he finds the zangoose before the other pokemon" Julie said.

Dragonite's POV

As I flew around I saw a bunch of canine pokemon "those must be the pokemon Julie was talking about" he said to himself. He was careful not to get caught, it would be really suspicous if a dragonite was seen flying around. Knowing that the zangoose could be hiding out of sight, he landed on the ground, but made sure not to close to the dog pokemon. He carefully looked around "man, this could take forever" he sighed. Then, he heard what sounded like a gasp, curious, he went to investigate. There on the ground was the zangoose and when she spotted dragonite, she tried to run.

However, she lwas pretty injured and fell down. I approached her "please, don't make me go back" she begged, crying. What were they doing to pokemon "don't worry, im a good pokemon and im going to take you somewhere safe, trust me" I said. She seemed to believe me cause she relaxed a bit. I helped her climb on my back "hold on" I said and flew up. Once I was far enough in the air, a houndoom sniffed around where I found zangoose and barked, alerting the others. I had to hurry and find Julie and Eva before the dog pokemon do.

here is the third chanpter, how is it. Sorry it took so long I had so much other things to do. Please R and R.


	4. The blossom of a new romance

Here is the next chappie, enjoy

Draco scanned the ground from the sky for Julie and Eva, but he couldn't find them. He was starting to panic "this is bad, I can't find my human and her friend" he said. Zangoose groaned "well isn't this just great" she murmured, but he could here. Draco sighed, It seemed like the zangoose had a sassy nature and she was starting to get annoying. Back with the girls, they had been found and captured "let us go" Eva yelled while struggling against the ropes that binded her arms and legs. Julie looked worried "this is bad, how will Draco find us" she said.

Eva sighed "I don't know Julie, I don't know" she replied. Draco was getting tired of flying, especially with a pokemon on his back. So he flew down to the ground and continued searching on foot, although it was alot harder. Things got worse for draco as some of the canine pokemon had found them. They growled at the duo "give us that zangoose, she belongs to our masters" one of the mightyena said. Although injured, zangoose jumped to the ground "I don't belong to anyone and I never will" she said back. A houndoom tried to attack her but draco blasted it with a thunderbolt.

Thats how the battle began. After a while all of the canine pokemon were fainted, Draco won but he was also tired and a little injured now. Zangoose looked at him "you didn't have to do that you know" she said, concerned at his condition. Draco stood back up "my human asked me to keep you safe and thats what i'll do" he replied. She looked down, no one had ever risked their life to save her before, it felt nice. The pokemon duo contiunued their search for the girls, both supporting eachother while walking. Finally, after what felt like forever, they had found a base. Draco knew Julie and Eva had been captured, so he blew apart the steel wall with a dragon rage.

Alarms went off all over the place "stay hidden, im going to find my human" he said and flew into the base. Zangoose limped towards a pretty big bush and hid behind it "be careful" she whispered. Draco blasted his way through pokemon who tried to stop him, however he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. The girls turned their head to the members who were running all over the place. They listened in on a conversation "what's going on" one of them asked "a dragonite blew a hole through the wall and is running wild around the base, knocking out all of the pokemon" the other explained.

Julie gasped "that must be Draco, he found us" she said happily. Eva smiled aswell "yeah, now lets hope he finds us in here" she replied. It wasn't long till draco flew into the room "draco" Julie yelled out. He used his iorn tail to break the steel cage we were trapped in. He also carefully unbinded the ropes around the girls. Julie hugged dragonite "your the best, thank you so much" she said. Draco hugged back "nite dragonite" he replied. It seemed all was going well, but not for long "we have the zangoose" one of the guards said.

Draco growled ' I told her to stay hidden ' he thought. he knew he had to save her so he flew away from the girls, ignoring Julie's call in the prosses. It didn't take long to find her, the grunts (that's what they're called in the games) were carrying zangoose in a cage. She turned to Draco and her eyes widened "it wasn't my fault I was caught, I hid in a really good spot and stayed really quiet, but a houndoom found me" she explained. Draco used his iron tail to bust apart the cage that was holding zangoose. He picked her up and flew back to the girls while avoiding the attacks of pokemon.

He had made it to them before he fainted on the ground. Julie called him back "you were awsome Draco, take a good rest" she said. Zangoose sniffed the bokeball with a worried look "you don't have to worry, he's safe inside this pokeball" Julie said. Zangoose had regained enough energy to run out of the base with the girls and into hiding. It was amazing they made it out without being seen or attacked. Once they were a safe distance, Eva took out her cell phone (yes, they have cell phones in this story). She had called Officer Jenny (don't kno how she got her number) and told her what happened.

Jenny was on her way. Eva examined zangoose's injuries "we need to get Draco and zangoose to the pokemon center soon" she said. Julie agreed, taking out some super potion "this may sting a little, but it will help you" she said to zangoose, she looked hesitant, but eventually let Julie spray her wounds. Zangoose hissed in pain, the wounds were so deep and infected already that the medicine hurt alot. However, once all the spray was on, they didnt hurt as much as before. Finally, by night fall they had reached Eterna City.

While they walked towards a pokemon center, people were giving the girls wierd looks. Zansoose was getting nervous "it's alright girl, these people won't hurt you" Eva said reassurinly. Julie went in with zangoose as Nurse Joy healed her up. Draco was resting in another room, but he was wide awake. He was too worried about the zangoose in the next room to sleep. He sighed, what was wrong with him, why was this pokmeon on his mind. Later that evening, while everyone was asleep, Draco snuck out of his room to check on zangoose.

However, once he got to her room he saw that she was gone and the window was open. Draco had silently snuck out of the pokemon center and started looking for the cat farret pokemon. He had no idea why he cared for her so much, maby the time he spent with her was nice, despite the situation they were in at the time. Zangoose was sitting under a tree looking up at the moon. The way the moonlight shone of her face mabe her looked so beautiful. He shook his head, what in the world was he thinking, there was no way he had feelings for the sassy zangoose.

She turned to him and smiled "thank you so much for all you've done for me, no one has ever done that for me, it made me feels special" she said, tears in her eyes. The sassy zangoose he saw earlier today was now a vulnurable and sweet pokemon. He smiled at sat down next to her. They just sat there, enjoying the view together. Somewhere within that time, they had fallen asleep. Eva was dreaming happily when Julie bursted through the door "Eva wake up, I can't find Draco or zangoose anywhere" she said, worried. Eva and Julie ran out of the pokemon center together and started searching.

Eva was the one to find them and she smiled at the sight. Zangoose woke up all of the sudden and looked towards Eva. She wasn't sure what to do then, she turned to Draco and smiled, She had made her decision. Once Julie appered, zangoose ran up to her "what is it girl" Julie asked. Zangoose tapped one of her empty pokeballs and was sucked right in. Julie pulled out the pokeball that was now zangooses "I guess she wanted to join you" Eva said. Julie smiled "yeah, but why" she wondered. Eva grinned "I think I know why, she has a crush on Draco" she said.

Hearing his name, Draco woke up and looked around. When zangoose was no where to be seen he started freaking out. Julie walked up to him and held out the pokeball "it's alright Draco, zangoose is in her pokeball" she said. Draco was shocked and Julie called out zangoose to show Draco. Zangoose looked at Draco and blushed "I guess your right Eva" Julie said, laughing. Both girls called out their pokmeon and intorduced them to the newest member, zangoose. All of the pokemon got along, which made Eva and Julie happy. Zangoose nodded "ok, I have the perfect name, how about Zina" Julie suggested. She nodded her head in approval "good, then your name is now Zina" Julie said, hugging her new pokemon.

Ok, I know this was supposed to be about eevee, but this chapter is mainly about the characters Draco and now Zina. The rest of the chapters are now going to be mainly about eevee with hints of Draco and Zina romance.


	5. A splashing victory

On with the next chappie^^

A month had passed since the incident in Eterna forest. Eva now had three of the eight gym badges she needed to enter the Sinnoh Leauge. Julie, Eva and eevee were headed towards Pastoria City for Eva's fourth gym badge. On their way they had come across a field filled with tons of grass and bug pokemon. They all looked like they wre having a good time "why don't we take a break and let our pokemon play" Julie suggested. Eva agreed "yeah, thats a great idea" she said while taking out her pokeballs. Julie did the same thing and called out all the pokemon.

They all streached, happy to be outside. Eva's pokemon had changed alot, she now had a marshtomp and a breloom. Eevee and houndour still haven't evolved and she still had her shiney raticate. Houndour, breloom, and eevee were playing with the wild pokemon. Draco and Zina were sleeping, side by side. The others were all playing with eachother "I love being a pokemon trainer, all the sights are amazing" Eva said. Julie nodded her head "yeah, being a trainer is great" she agreed. Suddenly, a floatzel appered out of no where "hello there" a voice said from behind.

The girls turned around to see a big, muscular guy behind them, Eva recognized him instantly. The man was Wake, the Pastoria City gym leader. He was grinning "your crasher Wake the gum leader at Pastoria, aren't you" Eva asked. He nodded "that's right little lady" he replied "in that case, I want to battle you for my fourth gym badge" she finished. Wake laughed "well I haven't had a challenger this confident for a while now, I would be happy to have a battle with you" he replied. Eva and Julie called back their pokemon and followed Wake to his gym.

Along the way, Wake looked down at eevee as she walked beside Eva "I see your eevee is out of it's pokeball" he said. Eva nodded "yeah, eevee had saved me from some wild pokemon, thats when I first met her, since then we have been inseprable, thats why I keep her out of a pokeball" she explained. He seemed to understand "I can tell you have a very strong bond with your pokemon, it makes me happy seeing such a strong bond between pokemon and trainer" Wake said and then laughed happily. When they reached the gym, Wake led the girls to the battle field.

Like usuall, the referee expalined the rules, a three on three match and the first person to knock out the other's pokemon wins. With that, the battle began "go, raticate" Eva said, throwing her pokeball. Raticate appears, sparkles flying everywhere (like Ash's shiney noctowl on pokemon Johto). Wake seemed shocked to see a shiney raticate and took out a pokeball of his own. He threw it and a giant sea moster appered "grahhhhh" the gyarados roared. Eva grinned, she had used alot of her poke to buy two ceartin tm's to teach her raticate and was going to put them to good use.

Gyrados had started off with a dragon dance, boosting it's attack and speed. Raticate looked ready to go "alright, start off by using quick attack and then switch to hyper fang " Eva said. With such speed, raticate went flying towards gyrados "dodge it" Wake countered. Gyrados's speed may have increased, but raticate was faster and hyper fang hit doing some damage. Wake was impressed "that was a good combination, using quick attack to build up more power for a nice hyper fang" he said. Eva grinned "you haven't seen anything yet, now use thunderbolt" she commanded.

Wake was not expecting that move so the thunder bolt hit, making gyrados faint. Wake called gyrados back "I must say, you have one impressive pokemon with you" he said. Eva called raticate back aswell "you've earned a good rest buddy" she said to raticate as it rested inside it's pokeball. She looked down at her eevee "you ready to go" Eva asked. Eevee egarly nodded her head and jumped onto one of the floating platforms (like when Ash battled him). Wake took out a pokeball of his own and threw it out. A bird pokemon with a huge bill appered "pelipper" it said.

The next round began "alright, dive into the water eevee" Eva said. Again Wake was shocked as the little fox pokemon dove into the water. Eevee was a reall good swimmer, despite her type. Eva then told eevee to start firing off shadow balls everywhere. Pelipper could not see eevee in the water cause she swam fast. Two of the shadow balls hat hit as eevee jumped back onto the platform, shaking her wet fur. The battle went on for a while and both pokemon looked tired. However, one water pulse from pelipper was enough to knock out eevee.

Eva called eevee back into her pokeball "thanks for an awsome battle" she said. The score was tied now and after a while, it was down to one pokemon against one, Eva's breloom against Wake's floatzel. Floatzel started off with an icebeam "counder it with your sky uppercut" Eva called out. Breloom's attack cut through the icebeam and hit floatzel square in the face, sending the water weasel slamming into the water with a big slpash. Eva was not done yet "now, fire your bullet seed everywhere in the water" she said again. That's what breloom did causing water to splash up everywhere.

Once breloom was done everyone waited for the result. Then, floatzel floated up to the surface of the water, swirls in it's eyes "floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger, Eva" the referee shouted. Eva jumped onto the platform that breloom was on and hugged him "you were amazing breloom" she praised. Breloom grinned "loom breloom" he replied, happily. Eva and breloom jumped back onto the floor as Wake approached them. He looked really happy for just losing a match "that was an amazing battle, you and your pokemon are amazing fighters" he said with a smile.

Julie ran up to her friend "you did it, you now have your fourth gym badge" she said. Wake pulled out something from his pocket, it was a box. Inside the box was a fen badge, proof that Eva won at the Pastoria gym. That evening at the pokemon center, fully healed from the battle earlier on, Eva's and Julie's pokemon were enjoying a meal. Eevee, however, was sitting infront of the window, looking out at the bright moon in the sky. She was thinking it was time for her to evolve and eevee knew what she wanted to be. Eva walked up to eevee "hey, wht aren't you eating with the others" she asked.

Eevee looked up at her trainer "eevee eevee" she said, trying to tell Eva what she wanted. Since eevee and Eva shared a close bond, Eva understood what eevee wanted "you want to evolve now, don't you" she said. Eevee nodded "do you know what you want to evolve into" Eva asked. Eevee nodded, she wanted to become an espeon. Since eevee's only evolved into espeon in the sunlight, they had to wait till the morning to evolve eevee. So that night once everyone was asleep, eevee smiled to herself, tomorrow was going to be awsome.

Well, here's chapter 5, hope you've enjoyed the story so far, please read and review!!


	6. Evolution and the milotic

Here is chapter 6 of the heart of an eevee, enjoy^^

The next morning had come quite fast for Eva and eevee. Today, eevee was going to evolve into an espeon. Eevee had always wanted to become an espeon, now that dream was finally happening. As Eva and eevee got ready for the evolution, Nurse Joy walked in "Eva, you have a phone call from your mother" she said. Eva nodded "ok, im coming" she replied and walked towards the phone. Eva picked up the reciever "hey mom" she greeted. However, Eva's mom didn't look very happy "I thought I told you not to get involved in pokmeon" she said.

Eva sighed, she had really hoped that her mom changed, obviously not. You see, her mom never wanted Eva to become a pokemon trainer, but her father always told her that she should follow her dream. Thats what she did, but it seemed her mother was not to pleased about her desition. Eva looked at her mom "mom, I love pokemon though, I love being a trainer and battling people" she said. Eevee then jumped onto Eva's lap and looked at the screen "eevee" she said, confused. Eva giggled "this is a device that lets me talk to people" she said to eevee.

She then turned to her mother on the screen "I love pokemon and there's nothing you can do to stop me from becoming a trainer" Eva said. Her mother glared "your no daughter of mine" she said and hung up. Eva sighed sadily "will my mom ever understand" she said, petting eevee on the head. She got off of the chair, eevee jumping off her lap. Eva looked at the fox pokemon "you ready to evolve" she asked "eevee eve" she replied happily. So Eva gathered her pokemon and walked outside, Julie right behind her.

Eva used her marshtomp to battle eevee. They battled for a while until they both started getting tired. Just then, eevee's body began to glow "it's finally happening, eevee is evolving" Julie said. her tail had grown longer and split at the end, her ears got wider and her mane disippered. There where eevee used to stand was now an espeon. Eva hugged her new pokemon "you look so beautiful as an espeon" she said. Espeon purred "espeon" she replied. So then Eva and espeon battled other party members to get the hang of espeon's new pyschic abilities.

She had perfected the move psybeam and swift. It was getting dark when they decided to stop training "whew, today was a busy day" Eva sighed, leaning up against a tree. Espeon was fast asleep on her lap "you and espeon are a great team" Julie said. Eva grinned "yeah, I know we are and together, were going to become pokemon champions" she replied. Espeon's head then shot up and she looke around "hey, what is it" Eva asked. Espeon looked towards the bushes beside the girls and growled. Julie looked at Eva I think there's something behind the bush" she said.

Eva nodded "use your swift attack" she said to espeon. That's what the purple fox did and a wevile popped out of the bush. There was something about this pokemon that wasn't right "don't let your guard down" Eva said. Just then, a few more weviles jumped out of the bushes "how are we supposed to battle all of them, besides espeon our other pokemon are resting up" Julie asked, a little worried. That was true and wevile's had the advantage against espeon, being part dark. Eva, Julie and espeon knew they were in trouble, when a milotic appered.

It used it's hydro pump to chase off the wild wevile "what just happened" Eva asked. Before Eva could thank the water pokemon it had Joy ran out of the pokemon center "is every one alright" she asked, concerned. They nodded "yeah, a milotic chased off the wevile" Eva replied. Nurse Joy smiled "that milotic has made it his job to protect every human and pokemon around this area" she replied. She also went on to say that the wevile who appered before were a group that randomly attacks anything they want at any time.

SHe sighed "because of this, most people don't stick around that often, at least, thats how it used to be" Nurse Joy said. Julie looked at her "what do you mean" she asked "that milotic who saved you, before he became the guardian, the wevile were attacking all humans and pokemon, everyone feared the vicious pokemon and no one ever visited this area" she said. Eva nodded "when did milotic become the guardian" she asked. She began to explain that aswell "a few years ago, a traveller found him injured and took him to the pokemon center here with his machamp" she said.

She continued "all of the people helped nurse the milotic back to health and in return for saving his life, milotic became the guardian and since then, he has been keeping those wevile away" she finished. Eva smiled "that was an amazing story" she said, Julie agreeing. That night, espeon was asleep on the floor of Eva and Julie's room.

Espeon's POV

I groaned as I heard something. Opening my eyes I looked around, but saw nothing, I was sure I heard a voice. Then I heard it again "_please, help me_" the voice said. I looked around the room panicked to see if it was Eva or Julie in trouble. They were both fast asleep "w-where is that voice coming from" I said "_I am talking to you telepathicly, I need you and your human's help, im the milotic from before_" it said. Since espeon was now a psychic type she could understand pokemon from far away, but how could a milotic do that.

Her question was answered "_I am able to speek telepathicly just like you because my father was a slowpoke, I got the ability to talk like this, but thats not important right now, I am fighting off some people who are trying to capture me and I need your help_" he explained. So I woke up both Eva and Julie "what is it espeon" Eva asked, sleepily. Without saying anything I ran out of the room "hey, wait up" I heard Eva calling me. I tried talking to him again "where are you" I asked "_at the lake not to far from here, please hurry, I can't hold them off any longer_" he pleeded.

By the time we reached the lake, milotic had fainted and was getting carried away by a helicopter. I quickly used my swift attack, breaking the rope hold milotic. He splashed into the water. Eva frowned and looked up "hey, what do you think your doing" she yelled. Julie threw out Draco's pokeball "Draco, bring milotic to me, I need to use a hyper potion on him" she said. The dragon nodded and picked up the giant sea serpant and carried him to shore. Julie pulled out the hyper potion and sprayed milotic with it "your going to be alright now" she whispered.

Just then a salamence came flying out of no where and hit Draco with a hyper beam, sending him crashing to the ground "Draco!" Julie cried out. There was a woman on the salamace's back, she had blue/gray hair. She didn't look happy "that milotic belongs to me now" she yelled out. Eva shook her head "no he doesn't, I won't let you take him away from here" she yelled back. The woman's frown deepend "salamence, show this girl what happens to people who interfer" she said. The blue and red dragon shot out a flamethrower, it was headed right towards Eva.

I quickly used my confusion attack and sent it back towards the dragon, but he dodged the flames. That was the last straw, no one tries to hurt Eva and gets away with it. I sent a shadow ball up and managed it hit salamence, dealing some damage. Since I had evolved I have become stronger and my moves do more damage now. The dragon landed on the ground and the woman jumped off if his back "do you have any idea who I am" she asked. Eva glared at her "yes I do, your hunter Jay and you get the specific pokemon your client wants for the right price, even if you have to steal it" she said.

Jay smirked "you know who I am yet you still want to impose, such a silly girl" she said. Eva crossed her arms "I don't care how dangerous the person is, I won't ever stand by and watch as someone hurt's pokemon" she yelled back. I knew that Eva loved pokemon, but I had never heard of a human risking their lives to save them. Eva really was one special human. Thats how the battle started, me versus salamence. Hunter Jay ordered salamence to use crunch, if that move hit it would deal alot of damage.

I was quicker though and I was able to dodge it. I waited for a command "use your shadow ball" Eva said. So I started firing shadow balls at him, some managed to hit. However, I wasn't as high a level as salamence so my attacks didn't do much damage. He fired a hyperbeam at me, I just bearly dodged the beam. I panted, I was hardly getting in any damage while salamence was tiring me out. One last hyperbeam was fired at me, the last thing I heard was Eva shouting out my name before everything went black.

And there you have it, Chapter 6


	7. Confessions

I groaned as I started to wake up. My eyes were blurry, my whole body ached and I felt awful. When my eyes finally focusd, I saw Eva, Julie and all the other pokemon around me. As I looked around the room I realized that I was in the pokemon center. Eva hugged me "oh im so glad your alright, I was worried I was going to lose you, that hyper beam really did a number on you" she said. Right, that's what happened, I was knocked out by that hyper beam.

Seeing that I was ok now everyone relaxed abit. I looked down, I had just evoled and lost to a salamence, I had never lost a battle before. It felt like I let Eva and everyone else down when I lost. My eyes widened suddenly, what happened to that milotic. I turned to Draco "hey, is milotic alright" I asked. He nodded with a smile "yes he is, I must say you are an awesome battler espeon" he complimented.

I looked down again "I lost, I had just evolved but I still lost, how am i awesome at battling" I asked. Draco looked at me like I was nuts "how can you say that, you just evolved, most pokemon need time to adjust to their new bodies, but to you battled like you have been an espeon for a while" he explained. I sighed "but still, I lost, I let Eva and everyone else down" I said again. This time Draco sighed "you didn't let anyone down, trust me" he replied.

Yawning, I decided to get some more sleep, afterall, I needed my strength if I wanted to battle and train more. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I felt alot better. Looking out the window I saw that it was really early in the morning, the sun not quite ready to make an apperence but showing some rays. I was the only one in the room then, so I took advantage of the silence to think about somethings. As I was pondering on how to become stronger, I never noticed my teammate, houndour watching me form a crack in the door.

Houndours POV

I watched as espeon thought, I was so glad she was ok. I never saw the battle but I heard from Draco telling the other pokemon about what happened at the lake. I must say, espeon looked more beautiful now then before. You see, I kinda maybe have a crush on her......ok, I really really like her. Ever since I joined Eva and got to know the fox pokmeon there was always something about her that attracted me towrads her.

I wanted her as a mate so bad, but I somehow knew it would never happen, she was far too good for him, so he thought. Becoming brave, I walked though the door into espeon's room, causing the psychic pokemon too look towards me. She smiled at me, that smile made my heart melt everytime "hey houndour, what are you doing up so early" she asked. I grinned "I could ask you the same thing" I replied.

She giggled abit, that made my morning being able to make her laugh a little and smile. I jumped up on the bed and sat beside her "so how are you feeling" I asked her. She turned to me "I am feeling much better, but......I let everyone down when I lost yesterday" she replied, sadly. I was shocked "how can you think that, you haven't let anyone down" I countered. A tear rolled down her face, I had never seen her so vulnerable before.

She then spoke "I hardly injured salamence yesterday and all it took was two attacks from him to defeat me, I am weak" she said, more tears falling down. This was the first I have ever seen her cry and I hated it "you are not weak espeon, don't ever call yourself weak" I turned her head away from me "please espeon, please don't think of yourself as weak, when you do it hurts me so much" I said.

She was not expecting me to say that "what do you mean" she asked. I sighed, well, it was now or never "I love you espeon, I love you so much, and when you call yourself names like weak it hurts me, more than you will ever know" I finally said, my voice cracking abit. Her eyes widened "di-did you just say you loved me" she asked. I nodded "yes, I love you with all my heart and I don't care if you feel the same, I just neede to tell you" I replied.

Espeon was saying anything so I took that as a rejection, that didn't surprize me. What she did next however did, she kissed me, causing me to fall off of the bed in shock. Espeon was laughing now "you look so cute down there with a confused look on your face" she told me. I wasn't sure what just happened "why did you kiss me" I asked. She looked at me "why do you think silly, I love you aswell" she replied.

It took a while for those words to sink in and when they did, my brain shut down. Did espeon just say that she returns my feelings "so then will you be my mate" I asked, stupidly as I jumped back onto the bed. She cuddled up beside me "yes houndour, I will be your mate" she replied. I felt so happy at that moment, my whole body went numb. Just then Eva walked into the room and saw us cuddled up together.

She smiled "so this is where you went off to houndour, are you cheering espeon up" she asked. I just nuzzled my new mate with her nuzzling back. Eva got the hint and her smiled widened "you too make a cute pair" she said. I couldn't agree more with her. All of the pokemon congradulated me and espeon "bout time you two got together" breloom said.

I have never felt so happy in my whole life and I would protect my new mate with my life. Espeon turned towards me "well, do you want to make things official" she said, with a glint of naughtyness. I knew what she ment by that and my face heated up, well, as much as it could for a fire type. I nodded, also getting turned on by the situation. Her grinned only got wider "when our trainers are alseep, then we will" she said.

Knowing what was going to happen made me all hyper and energetic. Finally, night had come. As our humans were getting ready for bed me and espeon were deciding where to mate. First, we needed to sneak out of the pokemon center which would be easy since Julie and Eva left the windows open for night. Next, we were going to head into the forest near the pokemon center. It was a good thing Eva let us stay out of our balls tonight.

I walked up to espeon as our humans slept "you ready" I asked her. She got up and nodded "yes I am, lets go" she replied and we both jumped out the window. Espeon was infront of me, giving me a perfect view of her pussy. I surpressed a groan as I felt myself getting hard at the sight. I didn't know how much longer I could last, I wanted her right there and then. She must have been thinking the same thing cause she just stopped.

Espeon turned to me "this is far enough, besides, I can see that your not able to last much longer" she said, pointing at my erect cock. I blushed brightly "well, lets fix that then" she said again and walked over to me, swaying her hips as she walked. I gulped, feeling my cock pulse like crazy. She then bend down and took me all in her mouth, making me howl in pleasure.

This was one of the most amazing feelings I have ever felt in my whole life. Espeon was bobbing her head up and down while her tounge flicked the tip of my cock. After a few minutes of this I could not take it any longer and with a loud howl, I came. She gulped down every last bit of my cum "mmm, you taste amazing" she said, licking her lips. I grinned "now, its my turn" I said, pushing her lightly to the ground.

Espeon giggled at the action, already wet from sucking me off. I took in her wonderful scent. Without waiting, I stuck my muzzle into her pussy and started to lick and nibble. This earned many moans form the psychic fox beneth me. As I ate her out, my dick became hard again and I started to buck my hips. I could feel that my lover was about to cum, I wanted to taste her so bad so I started licking even faster "god that feels so good" she moaned out.

With one long moan, she came all over my face and the ground. However, I kept licking her pussy, earning another orgasm form her within minutes. I cleaned it all up, even the stuff on the ground "you also taste really good my love" I replied. I knew what was coming next and we were both ready for it. I positioned myself infront of her entrance and thrusted into her. She hissed out in pain, this was her first time.

I waited till she got used to me and then I continued. My dick felt so right being inside of her tight and hot pussy. I kept punding into her, earning many moans and grunts from the pokemon underneath me. Hearing her scream out my name just made me harder, if that was possible. I picked up speed as I felt her walls tighten around my cock. I felt myself about to release soon aswell "do you want me to cum in you" I asked her.

I knew that if I did she would then be carrying our pups and I wasn't sure if she wanted that. She licked my nuzzle and nodded "yes, I want to have your pups" she replied. I smiled and with one final thrust, I released into her. She came a second later, both of us yelling eachothers names out. My seed shot through her in many short streams. I pulled out of her a few minutes later as we both caught our breaths.

She nuzzled me "I love you houndour" she said "I love you too, my love" I replied, nuzzling her back. By the time we got back to the pokemon center, we were both exaughsted. Curling up together by Eva's bed, we both fell into a deep and peacful sleep.

And there is teh seventh chapter, that was my first lemon so please be nice


End file.
